


Welcome to my harem 3

by YayaSamuko



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Code Geass, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breast Rubbing, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls love only, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian characters only, No futanari, No man, No toys, Sequel to Welcome to my Harem by animedevilluvzyuri, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: During the 'Blood princess' incident where Euphemia, under the influence of the geass, killed a million of Japanese as well as Zero and Suzaku. From that day on, she has ascended to the throne of Britania. She then found a book once possessed by the demon queen that will allow her to summon powerful warriors from other dimensions. [Yuri/Femslash, lesbian sex, f/f/f threesome]





	1. The magical girl appeared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animedevilluvzyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/gifts).



It was winter; it was snowing. The people were doing their best to not die from cold as they moved on with their daily lives.

Already two years has passed since the 'blood princess' incident in which the young princess Euphemia li Britania has gathered a million of Japanese folk and has ordered to kill them all. She herself has taken arms and shoots at every 11 she met. Of course, her assigned knight was not spared at all as the pinkette herself was the one who cut Suzaku's throat with a saber.

It didn't stop there as Zero, who has attempted to stop her, was the one who died. _"I apologize, Zero…but my mission comes before anything. I will kill every Japanese I see and will not allow anyone to stop me. Not even you."_ These were the last word that the man bringer of miracle last heard before receiving a bullet in his head and minute later was burnt alongside the other million of victim.

No one knew how come the kind princess could have been responsible for such cruel act…but few people had their theory; all she did prior to that event were merely act. Following that day, Euphemia was assigned as the ultimate chancellor of Area 11. It was only few months later that her heart darkened and she ended up claiming more power, even building her own army to conquer the Federal Union of China.

December 25… Five months after the fall of the remaining opposing force. The young pinkette was commanding a very vast force all around the world, her HQ located in the former country of Japan. The Japanese folk were extinct by that time and Euphemia was one of the three great rulers of the world alongside her brother Sneitzel i Britania and her own father Charles di Britania.

That day, the now young empress was having a little walk in the rear garden of her fortress. She has cleared all her tasks few minutes prior and has decided to have some fresh air. She stopped after few minutes and sat on a bench to have a view of the night sky. It was snowing, but the young empress didn't mind the cold.

" _I'm tired…"_ Euphemia sighed as she scanned the surrounding. The area was deserted, except for the few flowers and bushes in the flower bed. At the other side of the garden was a huge wall, the great shield of the fortress. _"It's hard to be one of three great ruler of the earth…"_ She closed her eyes and massaged her temple. _"Since the day I killed all these innocent people, my mind have started to run crazy. The problem is that I don't even remember any of these events. From that day on, I felt disgusted whenever I saw a Japanese and a voice inside me always pushed me to kill them."_ She let go of another sigh and lifted her head. "Now, I am the great empress of the Oriental area."

After staying there for few more minutes, the pinkette finally stood up and resumed her walk. It was very peaceful and she never saw anyone in the surrounding. Her walk lasted for hours as the young empress was trying to suppress the stress that has built inside her for the past two years.

She suddenly came into a stop though as she saw a sparkle near the small lake that was still located at the rear garden. That caught her curiosity and Euphemia decided to walk in that direction while grabbing a dagger on her way.

Euphemia was taught different kind of Martial Art and other self-defense technique these past years since lot of people wanted her dead. The pinkette, still under the influence of the voice inside her mind, couldn't allow herself to be killed before being sure that she has killed every Japanese 'til the last one. Of course, the voice was still telling her that there were still Japanese hiding somewhere and she had to find and extinct them.

The Britanian empress always hid a knife and a pistol—her favorite being a desert eagle .50—under her pink dress. Pink was her trademark color and something that the voice in her head has taught her was to be selfish, aggressive and possessive. She was a good student.

As Euphemia got closer, she had a better look at the item and quickly realized that it was an old book. _"What is this?"_ She approached the item with caution and grabbed the book. Its cover was too damaged to see the title, but the voice in her head was telling her to take it with her…and she obeyed.

It was starting to get colder and the young empress turned to the highest tower of the fortress to see that it was already past midnight. She finally decided to walk back inside the building, the book in her hands.

[-x-x-x-]

Euphemia was now alone in her private quarters. The east area of the fort was her domain and no one except her most-trusted servants was only allowed to go there. The HQ building itself had lot of rules: one, no men were allowed to enter the main building. Only young maidens were allowed in the middle, west, north, basement and tower area. The men were stationed at the south side—that was cut from the remaining area.

Two, only maidens were allowed near her quarters. In other words, only virgins were. She has discovered few months after the incident in Japan that she was attracted to girls. It all started as a young girl with raven hair—Nina—has confessed to her. Euphemia being the nice girl she was, and because the voice in her head was telling her that she was a lesbian, has agreed to go out with the scientist.

Too bad that two weeks after that, the pinkette has learned that Nina was 1/8 Japanese. Apparently, the meganeko's greatfather had fallen for a Japanese. With her heart heavy from guilt, disgust and sadness, the pinkette has taken her girlfriend's life herself.

From that day on, the young empress has attempted to find a proper girl to become her archqueen—someone with who she could rule with. She didn't like men though. The only reason she was nice with Suzaku was because she considered him to be a FRIEND and nothing more. Another fact though, she would never go out with a woman who has already slept with a man. She was the great empress of Britania. If she was going to get a girl, she was going to be the one to take her wife's virginity herself.

Now that the pinkette was alone after a well-deserved nice bath and now clad in a pink nightgown, she decided to walk near the desk on her room to finally have a look at the book she found few hours prior. It was 3 in the morning, but she didn't feel tired at all…at least the voice in her head was cheering her up, promising her that something really good was about to happen.

With that, she sat on the chair and opened the book. She scanned the pages and finally arrived at a good part. _"This book will allow one to summon people or creatures from other dimensions. It can either be an undead army, a powerful warrior or even a dead person."_ That caught Euphemia's attention and she continued. _"The summoner needs 13 lit candles made in circle and their blood in the middle while chanting the magic words."_ A mischievous smile found its way on the Britanian empress. _"Only someone with a power equivalent to the ruler of the underworld shall be able to use this spell."_ She finally arrived at the end and flipped the page to see a last note. _"As to finalize the bound between the summoner and the summoned, the two of them have to share heat. Note that the bound can never be undone."_

The pinkette closed the book and walked out of her room to gather the necessary items. The voice in her head—she ended up naming it E.E.—was suggesting her to. It didn't take her long to find the candles and she returned in her room, drew a magical circle on the floor and placed the candles around it. Following that, she lit them and took a small butterfly knife and opened the book at the page where the magic words were.

Euphemia ran the blade of the knife on her ring finger, tearing some skin and flesh under it—just enough to make her finger bleed though—and let the red liquid fall on the cup that was placed in the middle of the room. She then turned her attention to the book and read what she was supposed to read. **"O soul of the damned wandering the worlds, I, the ruler of the underworld call for thy. I order you to tear the dimension and allow me to summon the one I seek because it is I who holds the key."**

As soon as she pronounced these words, the ground started to shake and a wild tornado appeared in the middle of the room. Seconds later, a small figure could be seen being thrown out of the tornado. The young girl clad in dark and purple attire that resembled a school uniform landed on her feet and had a surprised look on her face.

Second later, the earth stopped trembling and the tornado disappeared as if it was never there allowing Euphemia to have a look at the girl she has summoned. She had hips-length raven hair attached in a pair of braid and had a black-colored bow on top of her head. She was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and shirt whose color was a mix of white, black and purple. Black tights, black high-heels and a pair of square glass were completing her attire.

By her appearance, that girl could have been a freshman in high school. Euphemia smiled; she liked younger girls. "Hello there!" The pinkette walked in the direction of the still-confused girl.

The ravenette, feeling anxious and lost started fidgeting with her fingers as her brain couldn't process everything that was happening. "H-hi…" She looked down; her shy violet eyes scanning the ground bellow her. She was too unfocused and still trying to find proper word that she didn't realize that the stranger was now in front of her.

Euphemia ran her fingers on the young girl's bang and moved them until untying the ravenette's braid. The young high schooler's hair fell down on her hack, enjoying the feeling of being freed from the scrunches. "You look better with your hair down." The pinkette then finally realized something. "Just one thing…are you a Japanese?" The young girl just nodded. _"Damn! Why did it have to turn like this? I don't want to kill her, but what will E.E. tell…"_ Then, realization hit her. _"I know! I just have to share heat with that girl and the bound between us will be a lot stronger than E.E. or anything like that."_

Just as the Britanian empress was about to voice her suggestion, the ravenette finally lifted her head. "S-say… H-have you seen a young girl around my age with pink hair attached in a pair of tail. We were just walking on the street of Mitakahara when I was suddenly drained by a mysterious tornado."

The pinkette just smiled. "No; I haven't. But let me tell you something, dear. You are no more in the dimension you are taking about, and over here, the Japanese are tracked down until extinction." The young girl shivered at these words. "If you think of getting out of here, a powerful army of armed robots will chase after you, but worry not. If you want, I can offer you my protection." Euphemia offered a hand.

The younger girl, still under the shock couldn't believe what she just heard. "W-what?" She took one step back. "What are you saying?"

"What I mean is that I summoned you from another dimension…but in this dimension, the Japanese are tracked until death. Do you understand?"

The ravenette's eyes started to tremble. "Then, you are…"

The empress was still having that sweet smile on her face that made her look crazier. She took two steps toward the young girl and wrapped her arms around the high schooler's smaller body. "I am the Empress Euphemia li Britania, but you can call me Euphy. What is your name?"

"A-Akemi Homura…" The girl replied shyly, now stunned, unable to move a single part of her body from fear.

"Homura-chan?" The pinkette tightened the hug. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" She then moved her hands and cupped Homura's cheeks. "Then, let me tell you something, Homura-chan…" Euphemia said with a creepy sweet smile on her childish face. "I am actually looking for someone to rule by my side and you are a potential candidate. If you value your life and those of your friends, then become my wife. If not, I will be sorry for you and everyone you hold dear to your heart."

The ravenette's eyes widened at these words, but she then looked down. _"W-what do I do? If I resist, she is going to hurt Madoka…but if I don't…"_

"I'm waiting for your answer~" Euphemia said in sing-song as if this was all a game.

That was enough to piss Homura off…but fortunately, she was a person of honor and reason. She concluded that Madoka was on top of everything and decided to do anything if it was to save her best friend. She lifted her head and nodded. "I will be your wife if you spare Madoka."

"Nice!"

And with that, the pinkette leaned closer until their lips met. It was a gentle kiss to seal their newly born engagement and only lasted five seconds before they separated. Homura felt something hot inside her though. _"W-what is this feeling? Why am I like this? I can't be enjoying this, right?"_

The two stared at each other's irises for a couple of second before closing the distance between them once again. This time, the kiss was less gentle and more aggressive as Euphemia attempted to push her tongue inside Homura's mouth. The ravenette, now under an unknown influence—something like a voice in her head telling her to do it—parted her lips and welcomed the empress' wet and warm organ.

Their tongue battled for dominance—with Homura loosing—for a couple of second while Euphemia's hands started to move around, exploring the younger girl's body through the piece of clothing. She first caressed her back, then her thighs, then her bottom and when arriving at the spot between her lower back and the bottom, the ravenette suddenly gasped, moaned through the heated kiss.

They parted so that the pinkette could have a better look at her prey. She continued to move her hands up and down from the young girl's lower back to her bottom as Homura was trying to contain her squirming. "Looks like I found your weak point." Euphemia smiled. "You know what? I heard that the human's sexual needs are divided into three steps; the last being heated sex through their genital organs, the second through their ears and eyes from sound and images and the first of all, the spot between their lower back and their bottom. Most people move into the second step after reaching puberty, but few others just doesn't. These who stay at the first level are most of the time asexual—meaning they don't feel any attraction to anyone—or just gay. Also, the sensibility of this spot depends on the person's sexual experience; the more you get experienced, the less it will be sensible. In conclusion, you are a cute virgin lesbian and it will be a pleasure for me to assist you so you could step into the next phase."

Euphemia, with a sudden movement, tore Homura's shirt and skirt apart as to have a direct contact with the ravenette's pale skin. The high schooler couldn't contain her squirms as she felt the cold fingers rubbing her weak spot. The pinkette took the opportunity to have a better look at her future wife's chest. She was not that flat, but not that busty either; just her taste. The empress decided to take the opportunity to resume the kiss from earlier and added more pleasure and heat into the tongue battle.

To say that Homura wasn't enjoying this would be a lie. She felt her inner thighs getting wet by a sticky liquid. She was never this turned on before, not even while masturbating while thinking about her beloved Madoka.

Euphemia allowed her nightgown to fall on the ground, allowing her breasts and the remaining part of her body to get naked and meet with Homura's equally naked body. The ravenette's thighs soon followed on the floor and the two girls' body crashed against each other; breast against breast, tongue against tongue, thighs against thighs.

"G…ha…" The ravenette's jaw opened as she gasped, a very hot feeling building inside her, an orgasm closing in. She sucked on the older girl's tongue as her mind was nearly blank. Not long after, she pressed her body as hard as she could against Euphemia. "Nghhhhhhhh!"

Homura's mind went blank as she enjoyed the warm feeling of releasing the colorless liquid from her nether region. She never felt that good for 16 years that was her life.

The kiss was ended not long after, Euphemia still hugging her tightly as to help her enjoying her afterglow. The empress giggled as she got a look at her future wife's face. Homura was panting hard, strands of raven hair falling on her face, tears of kinkiness on the edge of her eyes and sweat on her body. "You really are cute, Homura-chan~" The pinkette whispered.

The ravenette's face turned red at that remark, but for odd reasons, she didn't feel like trying to hide her embarrassment. She felt kind of comfortable in that position; defenseless, in the arms of a beautiful psycho lesbian. That fact only was enough to turn her on once again.

"Want to have another round?"

Homura shyly nodded, having accepted the fact that she was liking the actual situation. She didn't know how come, but a voice inside her head was convincing her that she had to be Euphy's wife.

Following that, they got on the huge queen-sized bed that was Euphemia's, Homura kicking her shoes off in the process. The pinkette was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her future wife sitting on her lap. They shared another kiss, more gentle this time, and when they parted, and the pinkette moved her right hand near Homura's thighs. "Can I?" Despite now being a sadist, the empress still wanted to have the future archqueen's full approbation before moving into the next step.

The ravenette nodded, her face red from hornyness as she moved her arms and wrapped them around Euphemia's neck. The pinkette smiled at this and slowly moved her hand fourth and back, caressing the milky thighs, allowing her to earn some well-deserved moans from the younger girl. After making sure that the other girl was wet enough, she finally decided to push her ring finger inside Homura's pussy.

The ravenette let go of a moan of pleasure at the feeling of a single digit inside her. The pinkette caressed Homura's face with her left hand and smiled at her. "So, do I do it?" The response came into a nod and she responded with a nod as well before starting to move her finger in and out from the tight entrance. The high schooler closed her eyes, her face as red as tomato while she herself was enjoying the feeling of the empress' finger getting inside and out of her.

After few seconds, now that the ravenette was used to the new feeling, Euphemia took the opportunity to add her middle finger into the equation. Homura moaned in pleasure at the second digit that got inside her. That however didn't stop the pinkette who continued to trust her two fingers in and out until her future wife tightened the hug and a colorless sticky liquid splashed out of her pussy.

Euphemia continued to finger the younger girl to help her get rid of the orgasm—something that Homura was thankful of. The ravenette finally returned into her sense after a couple of second and her grip got loosen. The pinkette smiled and removed her fingers. "Satisfied?" She added with a sweet smile.

Homura returned the smile. "Yes! Thank you, Lady Euphemia!"

"Good!"

Following that, the two let go of a yawn and giggled at each others before crawling on the bed. The pinkette reached for a remote device, turned the light off, placed the remote back on the bedside table and just as she was about to wish goodnight to her newlymade fiancée, Homura took her by surprise with a kiss. It was a gentle one, but not so gentle if one count the fact that the high schooler's right leg got in between Euphemia's, caressing her inner thighs.

"Gwa…" The empress moaned at the feeling through the kiss, but Homura took her by the wais so she couldn't back away. The ravenette moved her legs forth and back to be rewarded by different kind of cute reactions from her fiancée. "Homura…chan… T-that feels so good…" She said in between the gasps and moans.

It didn't take her long before reaching the peak of her orgasm since she was already wet from teasing the ravenette few minutes prior. Euphemia's 'juices' splashed on her wife's right leg and the two of them smiled. "It's to thank you back…" Homura whispered.

"I see…" The pinkette then wrapped the pink blanket around them and took Homura in a warm hug. "Good night, Homura-chan!"

The young girl couldn't help her lips from forming a smile and soon returned the hug. "Good night, Lady Euphemia."

They closed their eyes and soon fell asleep, still in each other's embrace.


	2. A thief got stolen

A pair of violet irises slowly appeared as the owner was returning back into consciousness. It took her brain a moment before catching back about the current situation she was in. Homura sighed as she tossed in the bed to have a look at the very unfamiliar and high ceiling. She was inside a very large fancy room and was laid on a very large bed with expensive-looking blankets.

Looking at the side, the raven-haired girl realized that she was alone in said room and her head was in pain from the hangover due to the event of the day prior. She had her virginity taken by another woman that wasn't Madoka.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. _"I truly am an horrible person."_ Guilt consumed her chest as she now realized she was unable to protect the vow she has once made to make her pinkette friend her first and only love. The pair of innocent eyes opened once again, her vision slightly adjusting to the surrounding. She needed to find her glasses first but as Homura pushed her back so she was in a sitting position, she instantly realized how naked she was and that the bed smelled like the Empress Euphemia. _"What is this feeling? My chest is weird and my breathing is heavy…plus…"_

She looked down at the lower part of her body. Her womanhood was somehow wet and her face instantly turned red before she moved a finger to tease it.

" _Every time I smell Euphemia-sama's perfume…"_ She placed a tissue that was placed on the bedside table in her mouth and held it tight in between her teeth as to contain any possible moan from escaping. Her hands slowly moved at first. _"This is just so wrong and yet… why does it feel so right at the same time?"_

Homura was brought back into reality by the sound of a chuckle and she turned her head to the source of said sound to see Euphemia—who was clad in a pink elegant dress, her hair attached in a pair of royal pigtails—standing by the door, a tray containing breakfast in her hands. "Oh my. How cute of you~ If you still wanted more, you could have called for me, Homura-chan~"

The younger girl's face instantly turned tomato red as she covered herself with the blanket, the tissue slowly falling beside her. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Another chuckle escaped the empress' lips as she stepped closer and placed the tray on the bedside table, sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the ravenette's head. "It's all right! It's fine to be feeling like that. I have studied about the book I have used to summon you and found out that everyone summoned by the user will feel attracted romantically and sexually to their mistress." She said before leaning closer and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "The feelings you have now are forced by the dark magic created by the book but fear not though; I will do my best so that you will end up loving me honestly before our wedding. After all, I don't want my future wife to be a puppet created by dark magic. I want her to have her own will."

"Euphemia-sama…" Homura slowly lifted her head and was greeted by a smile. A smile also appeared on her lips.

"Now then," the young woman leaned back and stood up. "You should have a breakfast and get dressed." She then pointed at a closet at the other side of the room, near the large glass windows—whose curtains were opened to let the morning light inn. "You can wear anything you find in there and then you can explore the castle as much as you could. However, you are not allowed to go to the southern section." She started walking back toward the exit but turned one last time to give a smile. "Only women are allowed in the section we are in. The men and the like—soldiers—are assigned at the southern district and I don't want you to interact with them. Is that all right?"

Homura nodded. "Yes." She then watched as the woman stepped out of the room and closed the door behind. The young magical girl was now left alone in the large room. Last thing she remembered before the event of the night prior was traveling in the time game, trying to reset into another timeline after failing another time to save Madoka. Every time, she would make a mistake and every time, the incubator would get her friend to make a wish in exchange to her freedom. Another sigh escaped her lips as the young girl had a look at the tray. "Maybe I will never be able to be the friend that Kaname-san saw in me. No matter how much I tried, I could never save her."

On the plates was different kind of expensive-looking meals—breads, tea, meat, salads and eggs—and the young girl somehow heard a grumbling sound in her stomach. She then sighed another time before getting up and walked over to the door beside the closet that she concluded was the washroom. She was right as she found herself in a very large and clean bath room. The girl smiled before getting a shower and came out later, all clean and refreshed.

It was now time to find something to wear. She opened the closet and was greeted by all kind of expensive-looking dresses. They were all different and there was a very large choice. The girl thought an instant before picking a purple dress with black frills and examined it. It was at that instant that Homura realized something though but before she could do something her eyes caught sign of something placed on the chair bellow the window.

It was a small box with a note on it. She picked said note—in which she could feel her queen's perfume on—and read it. _"To my dear Homura-chan; I am sorry for leaving you by yourself but I have lot of work to do today. I will see you again in the evening and hope you will forgive me. As an apology, I left this little present."_ The girl picked the box and opened it to see matching underwear inside it. It was composed of a violet-colored panties and bra with silk stockings of the same color. A blush appeared on the girl's face as she read the last part in the letter. _"I will be very pleased if you wear these for today. P.S: Sorry, I quietly took your three sizes while you were still asleep. I am sure these should suits you more than well."_

A smile slowly appeared on the still naked girl's lips as she put the underwear on. It was her first time wearing something that frilly but she admitted wearing them felt comfortable. After nodding one time, she also wore the purple dress she picked and walked over to the full body-length mirror to have a look at herself after picking her pair of glasses that were resting on the bedside table.

The dress went down until reaching bellow her knees and its sleeves to her wrists. There were frills on each extremity and the collar wasn't too tight but not too looses either. After nodding another time, it was now time to pick shoes. She just went with a black-colored glass high-heel and walked over to the table to have a breakfast. Of course, the young girl wasn't able to eat everything but after feeling ready, she somehow managed to fix the bed and grabbed the tray containing the rest she hasn't eaten before exiting the room.

Homura was now in a very large hall with very high ceiling. It was like a maze with all these doors and stairs; she was scared she might get lost. After walking for a good minute though, she meet up with a woman clad in a maid's outfit and handed her the tray. Said woman apologized for not picking said item by herself at the room. "My deep apologizes, Milady! I am supposed to be the maid assigned to clean her Highness' room but I failed in my duty. Please feel free to punish me if that's what I deserve."

"I-it's all right…" The young girl felt somehow uncomfortable now that the maid was on her knees. "I am the one who should be sorry since I didn't know about that."

"Please do not apologize." The woman stood up. "You are Lady Euphimia's future wife so…" She then took the tray. "T-then, I will be taking this to the kitchen and then will go to your room to clean. Once again, sorry for earlier."

"P-please don't mind it."

And then the maid walked away after giving a bow. Homura sighed as she now more or less understood in what kind of situation she was in. However, she was confused about few things and needed to make some research. Picking her Soul Gem, she concentrated her magic power in her eyes to get a mental image of the area's map.

After finding what she needed, the girl slowly walked toward the library area. It was very calm and deserted at the time so the girl picked few books and started her research. It took her about two or three hours before putting everything together and concluded few things. One, she was in another world, different from the one she was originally in and magic was near-inexistent. Two, Euphemia li Britania is reining about 1/5 of the world while her father and older brother are ruling over the rest. Three, several countries and nations have already been decimated by Euphemia's troupes, Japan included, as she has personally made sure to kill every alive Japanese.

" _So, this is why she was acting weird when learning I was Japanese…"_ The young girl leaned back in her chair. _"I don't know what made her want to decimate their races but I can feel a dark power emerging from Euphemia-sama at that moment… as if she was being possessed by something."_ A sigh escaped her lips. _"But after that, the dark force vanished after she made love to me… maybe because I'm her fiancée now or that she was strong enough to counter the controlling force…"_

The petite girl opened her eyes after a good minute and closed the books in front of her before grabbing her Soul Gen—the source of her magic—and focused on it until a shield-like clock appeared on her wrist. She grabbed said accessory and turned it as to get the time to rewind of three hours.

Homura found herself at the library's entrance later and watched the clock on the wall to see that she was indeed able to go back in time as if nothing was going on. Said area was as deserted as she was there first and the girl just turned on her heels before walking toward the exit. She spent the rest of the day visiting the inside of the castle until a maid called for her so she could have lunch. Said lunch was very fancy as she was led into a large dining room. It was a little awkward to eat in front of so many maids but she knew she was the queen's wife now and she didn't want to cause any bother to Euphemia so she put her timidity to the side.

After being done, the maids cleaned the table and bowed at the young fiancée of the empress as she walked toward the garden. It was a very boring day; especially compared to her usually busy days while still being a full-pledge magical girl. Now, she was just sitting by a tree's shadow and was watching the horizon. The town they were in was very large and seemed to have a very powerful army.

Homura spent the day watching the scenery, remembering how different it was compared to her own world. She did miss her only friend but a foreign force would drive her mind back into reality whenever she would think about Madoka.

Unbeknown to her, the raven-haired girl has fallen asleep as she watched the clouds and soon found herself in a dark and void area. Looking down at the emptiness, she was floating since no ground could be seen underneath. The girl was about to take out her grief seed and transform when a silhouette appeared in front of her and turned out to greatly resemble Euphemia but with darker hair and negative eyes.

" _Who are you?"_

The taller individual chuckled before speaking with the empress' voice. _"You have guts and I like that. As expected, I did make the good choice by having Euphemia make an exception for you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

The pink-haired individual, clad in a long elegant dark dress had a mischievous grin on her face. _"First of, I need to introduce myself. I am E.E., Euphemia's dark self and the one who forces her to do horrible thing such as ordering the death of all Japanese folk on this world. I am the darkness in her heart you could tell." She then pointed at a red bird-like silhouette tattoo on her cleavage, just above her breasts. "And this is what's called a Geass! It's an awesome power that allows its user to mind control anyone I wish, that explains your unstoppable desire for my other self."_

Homura slowly nodded, trying to calm herself as she heard E.E. out. _"So, why did you tell me all these things?"_

" _No special reason!"_ The pinkette just happily smiled as she flew behind the younger girl. _"I just wanted to meet you in person. You're such a cute child after all~"_

A sigh escaped the girl's lips and soon after, the darkness disappeared into a light. She also started coming back into her sense and opened her eyes to see a slightly darker sky with stars illuminating it. She was still under the tree but something fluffy was underneath her head. It took her a moment before realizing that the real Euphemia was sitting against the tree and had Homura sleep on her lap.

The young girl instantly tried to get up but the woman started stroking her hair. "E-Euphemia-sama…?"

The pink-clad woman just smiled at her. "Your sleeping face was so cute so I couldn't help myself." She just said casually and had the raven-haired girl to relax. The two of them enjoyed each other's company for a good minute until Euphemia spoke again. "I am going to make another summon tonight. I will need at least five wives to be happy."

Homura just nodded as she finally stood up and helped her queen standing up. The two of them then walked back inside the castle to have diner in the large dinning room and excused themselves. Back to the empress' room, the maids has prepared their bath but Euphemia had them leave when the two of them entered, wanting some privacy.

The bathtub was large enough to fit the two of them and the woman swam behind Homura and hugged her, pressing her breast firmly against the younger girl's bare back. Her hands traveled around and enjoyed the feeling of Homura's childish skin, from her hands to her arms to her shoulder and ended up on her still developing chest.

"Oh. What do we have here?" The empress teasingly blew into the girl's ear, earning a small moan as she pinched the nipples her fingers has found. "They're normal for a girl your age but I can predict they will grow very well later, especially if I always rub them everyday~"

Homura was a normal teenager girl when it came to body proportion, she knew that, but she was also quite shy and didn't like being pointed about her body. However, Euphemia was an exception as it just aroused her. She made few theories such as this is all because of E.E.'s Geass on her but in the end, it felt so good she didn't pay that much mind into that.

The pink-haired woman happily rubbed Homura's breasts for a good minute before her hands slowly traveled downward her stomach until arriving at her thighs. She, however, stopped there and leaned back against the bathtub's interior, resting her tired neck. She knew that the younger girl was disappointed and smiled. "We're going to continue later; do not worry! I just think that we should save our energy to tame the beast we are going to summon."

Homura reluctantly nodded and the two of them relaxed in the bath for another couple of minute. After that, they dried themselves and just wore white robes, not bothering with clothes since they knew they were going to get naked again later. Readying everything was faster as the two of them worked together to draw the magic circle and to place the candles. All that's left was the chant.

Euphemia picked the old book and chanted the incantation while her young fiancée was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching as the space started to deform and the wind became violent, causing a tornado to appear in the middle of the room. Not long after, a figure could be seen being thrown out of the tornado and all the vortex disappeared, leaving the newly summoned person standing in the middle of the summoning circle.

The individual was a young woman with blonde hair that reaches her shoulder and striperific-like clothes that resembled a two piece swimsuit and with detached pants alongside a pair of battle boots and a belt with the face of a lion was on her hips. Her pair of golden irises started examining the surrounding and she got in a defensive position.

"Who the hell are you people?"

Euphemia took one step forward and Homura got behind her, ready to protect her anytime if the newcomer became violent. With her soul gem in hand, the petite girl's eyes never left the blonde.

"I am Euphemia li Britania, the empress of this nation and I have summoned you so you can become my wife." The robe-clad woman said calmly.

The newcomer scoffed. "What the hell do you mean? Is this another shit that bastard of Prime Minister has set again? So, what's your teigu? Just because you look weak doesn't mean I am going to hold back." A pair of animal ears then popped up atop her head while her hair became longer. Her hands turned into large claws and a feline tail appeared behind her.

Homura stepped in front of her queen and her soul gem turned into a shield that got attached to her left wrist. Before any of the two could do anything though, the pink-haired woman stepped in. "Let me take care of this, Homura-chan." Said girl was reluctant as she was unsure but nodded and stepped back in the end. Euphemia turned to the blonde. "I do not wish any harm to you. I just want to make a contract with you. First of, may I ask for your name?"

The other woman paused an instant, still keeping her position before deciding to answer. "Leone."

"Oh." The empress chuckled. "What a nice name~ it suits you very well."

Leone scoffed. "What do you want bitch? I'm listening."

There was a brief moment of pause before the queen spoke again. "I am the ruler of a large continent but can't find someone to share that with. I then came across and old book that allows me to summon strong warrior from other dimension to become my wives. I also need healthy women who could breed my future daughters via IPS cell—science babies—since I can't breed for medical reasons."

"The fuck?!"

"You're a vulgar one, aren't you?" Euphemia commented as her eyes turned negative. "Since I'm being this polite, you should at least show some respect. People like you needs to be educated properly."

"Sorry to deceive you but I am not a big fan of studying." The blonde replied back. "Plus, there is no need for picky things such as politeness when we live a world ruled by corruption." She slightly looked down an instant before growling and glared at the other woman. "Whatever; let's end this quickly! I need to go back to Night Raid soon."

Euphemia started to chuckle. "I am sorry to tell you but you will never be able to go back to your world anymore." She explained calmly. "You see, I am spoiled bitch as you could tell in your language so when I want something, I do everything it takes to get it. Just ask Homura-chan~" She eyed said girl who then started fidgeting, her glasses already placed on the bedside table.

"Abducting a child… fucking disgusting!" Leone thought she had enough and rushed toward the other woman. "I don't show any pity to the like of you!"

Homura was about to stop time but the pink-haired woman just smiled happily, stunning her. The later turned to her attacker and her irises turned red. Following that, the blonde fell on the ground, unable to move as her transformation broke off.

"W-what…? I can't move…" She lifted her head and gritted her teeth. "What did you do to me, bitch?"

Euphemia shook her head. "When you crossed the gate between worlds, my alternative self E.E. has casted a spell on you. Said spell will make anyone that cross toward here to have an absolute obedience and attraction to me. If they do something inappropriate or defy my authority though, I can either silence or punish them this easily, no matter how strong you might be."

"You…!"

The pink-haired woman then turned to her first wife. "Homura-chan, it's time to punish her and teach her some maneer."

Said girl nodded and approached Leone who was still unable to move and got her undressed before being thrown on the bed. The two other people crawled on said bed and contemplated the blonde's naked body.

"Don't look!" Leone tried to defend but was still unable to do anything as Euphemia got her in a sitting position while kneeling behind her and moved her hands to play with their prisoner's chest. "What the…?"

The queen pinched her nipples, earning a moan as she started to nimble on the blonde's ear. Homura could see that their prisoner was starting to get arouser and leaned closer as her owner motioned her to. She ran her finger on the woman's thighs, electing several sensations from her. Not long after, her pussy started secreting a colorless sticky fluid, signaling that she was getting excited.

"S-stop that…!"

Unfortunately for her, the empress was quite the stubborn type and Homura couldn't disobey her mistress. The two of them continued, with the older woman continuing to tease Leone's breasts, her own breasts pressing against their captive's back, while the younger girl moved her finger as to tease the entrance. Another moan escaped the blonde's lips as two of Homura's slender finger playfully opened her pussy.

Euphemia let go of another chuckle. "Looks like you are aroused enough…" She then had her hands move down until arriving at the other woman's private area. The ravenette took the opportunity to lean even closer and started sucking on Leone's large chests, her hands resting on Euphemia's thighs—said woman kneeling down behind their prisoner.

"Woaa…!" Another moan escaped the blonde's lips as she got her nipples being sucked by Homura's amateur mouth. She was still inexperienced so she just tried to do it but running her tongue around the small peak.

On the other hand, the queen continued to tease the entrance, making it dripping with pre-cum. When she thought it was wet enough, Euphemia pushed a finger in and slowly popped it in and out, earning more moans as the tight inner walls were wetting her finger. She then added another finger not long after and found a steady pace before playbiting their captive's ear. "You like it, don't you?"

"N-nonsense!" Leone attempted to protest but her face was turning hotter and redder, her pulse skyrocketing. _"W-what is this feeling? Why do I feel so weird? What did they do to me?"_

The empress continued to pop in and out as Homura dug her face in between Leone's cleavage and started sucking her skin. Euphemia got deeper after each trust and a smirk appeared on her face as she felt a resistant wall. "Oh. You're a virgin! I will be more than happy to…"

"No! Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare to!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Euphemia aggressively pushed her finger breaking the small resistance left. Some blood started to drip out of the blonde's pussy as she felt pain for a couple of second before said pain was replaced with pleasure, lot of pleasure.

By that time, Leone was able to move her arms and unconsciously started tugging Homura closer, sandwiching herself in the middle of her two aggressor as her genital was in fire, ready to explode anytime. It didn't take her long before feeling her blood pressure accelerating and the other woman bit her ears. It was the cue for her to let go of the stress she has accumulated.

"Gyaah!" Stinky liquid dripped out of her vagina as a moan escaped her lips, her mind going blank. Euphemia kindly continued to finger her for a good minute, helping her getting on the afterglow. Leone's mind went blank but she returned in her sense after a couple of second, still feeling her two assailant's body against her. Weirdly, the blonde was feeling very warm inside and didn't feel like breaking free. She felt tired but somehow wanted more. "What did you do to me…?" She asked, now with a quiet voice and Homura backed away.

"I've already explained it earlier I think." Euphemia said as she let go of their prey who instantly trembled. "I am your owner and you have no right to resist me. You are my wives and I will both love and control you. If you are a nice girl that follows my words, we will be able to rule together without any incident."

"The hell's with that?" A chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as she realized she was able to move again but still decided to not do anything.

Homura then took her mistress' hand and started cleaning the liquids off her fingers, wrapping her tongue around the digits and tasting Leone. "Good girl!" Euphemia patted the young Akemi's head with her other hand. "It's time to give your recompense as well I guess."

And with that, the pink-haired woman pushed her first wife on the bed before crawling and leaned down, bringing their lips together but ended up doing an exchange of tongue, both of them sharing the taste of the blonde who couldn't take her eyes away from the two individuals who were busy making out.

Euphemia leaned back and watched Leone at the corner of her eyes, her hand starting to caress the younger girl's tummy. "Don't you want to touch her as well?" The blonde gulped as she couldn't take her eyes off the younger girl's naked body. The queen licked her lips. "Since I think that you have learned your lesson, I will allow you to have a small recompense."

The woman leaned back and started to lick Homura's neck as to stimulate everyone. It was enough to have Leone crawl in their direction, her mind not working sanely anymore as all she wanted was to be Euphemia's slave…or at least the voice in her head was telling her. As she arrived near them, the blonde waited as the other woman sat up and placed a hand in front of the former as to stop her.

"First of, you have to know that starting now until I fully acknowledge you as a worthy wife, you are an item to me."

" _How cruel…"_

"So, you have to call me 'mistress' and will act like a slave, only doing thing when I order them."

Leone was pissed off by the queen's choice of words. She was not the type of person to get dominated but she knew no matter what she did, Euphemia was largely superior to her. Plus, something was controlling half her mind. Letting go of a sigh, the young woman looked down. "So, what should I do now, mistress?"

A smirk appeared on the pink empress' face. "Since you are a fast learner, you deserve to go down on Homura-chan." And then she moved at the side as to allow the blonde to crawl atop the vulnerable girl. Their gaze met and they exchanged a small thought, smelling each other's natural scent and getting turned on. Leone never thought about it but Homura was kind of attractive despite her young age. "Please go ahead." The queen said calmly as she watched the two of them.

The older individual started by kissing her wife-sister's lips gently but parted their lips and had their tongue talk following. Saliva was exchanged as the two of them battled for dominance but Leone easily won and explored the inside of her prey's mouth while her hand slowly slid down from Homura's midriffs to her thighs.

They broke the kiss because of the lack of air and both their faces were red now. The one atop merely sighed before slowly crawling down, giving butterfly kisses on the teenager's chest. She bit near her collarbone and left a red mark before going down and did the same in the middle of her breasts.

She didn't stop as Leone continued to crawl down and kissed the girl's navel, earning a moan. As she arrived at the girl's sweet spot, she realized how wet it was and decided to work on it right away, having her tongue tease the entrance, making Homura's mind almost turn blank.

"Aaagh…"

Euphemia chuckled as she heard that, her hands moving toward her couch and her fingers slowly teasing her equally wet pussy. "That was such nice and erotic moan you gave here, Homura-chan~" She then eyed at the other woman who was starting to lick the girl off. "You should get special training from her as well, Leone."

"Yes, mistress." The blonde paused what she was doing an instant to reply as she was reminded of her position of slave. She hated the thought alone but couldn't do anything. _"Dammit!"_

That, however, didn't stop her from licking and digging inside Homura with her tongue, enjoying more of the magical girl's taste. Her inner walls were tightly pressing the catgirl's tongue and that excited her more. The puella magi then moved her hands out of instinct and held Leone's head, her fingers holding tight into the blonde hair she somehow found, while clenching her teeth.

Left with no other choice but to make the ravenette come, the teigu user continued to pleasure her target and Homura's gripe on her tightened after a while. She knew it was a cue that the girl was almost there and became more aggressive by having her tongue explore as deeply as she could. Not long after, the younger girl couldn't contain her moans anymore as love juice dripped at once from her entrance. "Hyaaaa…~"

Leone slightly backed away but didn't go too far as she continued to lick the magical girl's sweet spot as to help her enjoy the orgasm more than she already was. The grip on her hair finally loosened up after a couple of second and Homura felt her eyes becoming heavier. At the corner of the eyes, she saw that their mistress was also done and crawled over toward them. "Are you done?"

Homura nodded and Leone fell beside her, as tired as her wife-sister. Euphemia chuckled as she dragged a blanket and covered their bodies with it after making herself comfortable beside her first wife. Said girl smiled as she hugged the woman and the later looked at the blonde who was already dozing off, ready to fall asleep anytime. The pink empress just chuckled as she slightly moved and allowed Leone to hug Homura from being so that the two of them could sandwich the teenager.

"Good night, my darlings~"

"Good night, mistress."

"Good night, Euphemia-sama."

And then the three of them fell asleep, naked, without bothering to clean the room as they knew the maids are going to take care of it the next day. They had a very good night of sleep with the moon's reflecting rays slightly illuminating the room through the closed curtains.


End file.
